To investigate the feasibility of controlling Q fever infection in herds of sheep by means of vaccination. Ewe-lambs will be vaccinated at weaning and their serum titers for Q fever antibodies followed over a two to three year period, i.e. until their second lambing. A number of sheep will be challenged with infective doses of C. burnetii.